


Secrets of St. Vlad's

by MemphisGal94



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemphisGal94/pseuds/MemphisGal94
Summary: A collection of one-shots set in or around the events of the Vampire Academy series. Most will include spankings of minors (seventeen) or adults. Some smut, some tears, all that good stuff. I find possibilities for spankings in everything I read, so I hope you enjoy my musings.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov & Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov/Christian Ozera, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile/Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Eddie Castile/Jill Mastrano Dragomir/Adrian Ivashkov, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera, Lissa Dragomir/Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 9





	Secrets of St. Vlad's

**Author's Note:**

> Rose returns to St. Vladimir's. Dimitri tells her what's changed. And a spanking for running away is the result.

Returning to the old, archaic St. Vladimir’s Academy had gone just about as well as she thought it would. After receiving a lecture around every corner, and sympathy from right at no one, Rosemarie Hathaway felt as if she’d walked straight into the path of an oncoming semi-truck. Every muscle ached, her head was pounding as if a dwarf was jack hammering away against the inside of her skull, and she wanted nothing more than to pass out in bed and possibly never wake up. But that meant she’d have to actually make it there first.

Dimitri Belikov, her antisocial and not warm-and-fuzzy mentor, stood beside her as she sat on the gym floor contemplating just staying there for the night. Just the thought of standing made her want to whimper pathetically.

“Rose,” Dimitri said, with just the faintest hint of a Russian accent. “There’s a few more things we need to…discuss about your return to St. Vladimir’s.”

His hand was offered, and she took a deep breath before placing hers against his palm. Rose could feel the rough callouses on his fingers, the firm palms from years of training and hard work at honing his skills. Try as she might, a groan escaped past her lips as he pulled her quite effortlessly from the floor to stand beside him. The corners of his lips quirked, almost as if he wanted to smile or smirk. She remembered his laugh from the beginning of their training session, and she wouldn’t mind hearing it again.

“God, comrade, please tell me you aren’t going to give me another lecture. I’ve already had half a dozen, and I’m not looking forward to seeing what cheery message waiting for me from my mother.” Rose pushed some flyaway hairs out of her face, feeling the stickiness of sweat at her temples. What she wouldn’t give for a hot shower right about now. But the physical exertion that would require didn’t seem worth it right now.

Dimitri tilted his head just slightly to the side as he studied her. “Gather your things,” he said finally. “I’ll escort you back to your dorm.”

With knowledge that another lecture was no doubt coming, Rose drug her feet to the locker room to change back into her jeans and grab her backpack. And just to put it off a little more, she washed her face at the sink and redid her hair in a messy bun. Maybe if she took too long, Dimitri’s patience would wear out and he’d leave her to it. Her hopes were dashed, of course, when she found him waiting by the doors with his own gym bag. He wore a slightly amused expression as he pushed open the door and stepped to the side to allow her to go through first.

“A few things have changed at St. Vladimir’s since your departure two years ago,” Dimitri began as they set off across campus in the dusky hours before the end of the vampiric day. It was quite cold as winter approached, and Rose wished she had something better than the thin sweater she currently wore.

“Nothing looks different to me,” Rose couldn’t help but point out.

“I’m not talking about how the school looks.” Dimitri glanced around as they made their way to the dhampir dorms. “The student code of conduct as well as disciplinary measures have been updated in the last year. Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov thought it best to crack down on student behavior now before it affected your future outside of the Academy in the real world. Where actions can have very serious consequences.”

Rose felt herself frowning. “So, what? If I get into trouble, it’s not detention or whatever anymore? I’m going to get chucked out like Kirova wanted me to be?”

“Headmistress Kirova,” Dimitri corrected firmly. Upon reaching the dhampir dorm building, he once again held open the door for them to enter. With a nod towards the guardian handling the desk, Dimitri steered her towards the stairs. “And no, you won’t get expelled. Although that is ultimately an option. But they decided on a more old-fashioned approach.”

“I am not writing lines,” Rose said immediately. “I’m not good at sitting still.”

“So, I’ve noticed,” Dimitri said dryly.

Rose led the way down the hall towards her old dorm room. Unsure where Dimitri was going with the discussion, she reached the door first and pushed her way inside. The single bed had the same set of sheets she’d had on it when she left, though it looked as if they’d been recently laundered. The very few belongings she owned had been spirited up from hers and Lissa’s apartment, and were stacked in a few boxes in the corner of the room. The walls were bare, as was the computer desk except for her school issued laptop which Kirova obviously hadn’t thought to take from her. She’d have a way to communicate with Lissa once she recovered her email with the instructions she’d been given by one of the school’s IT people.

“I’m not talking about lines either,” Dimitri said from the doorway. He took a stance by the doorway just over the threshold, leaning one of his broad shoulders back against the casing. “As your mentor, Kirova has informed me that I will also be in charge of your discipline.”

“But Kirova’s essentially jailed me already!” Rose spun around to glare at Dimitri, who seemed unfazed. She assumed, given his molnija marks, that a seventeen year old novice nearly a foot shorter than him and half his size wasn’t nearly as intimidating an opponent. It didn’t lessen the fire starting to simmer in her veins. “You’re telling me she expects you to punish me further?”

“Your ‘jailing’ is primarily a repercussion for something that happened here before you left and before I arrived here as a teacher,” Dimitri explained. “She expects me to punish you for running away.”

“But I ran away before you got here,” Rose quickly pointed out. “And before whatever it is you say has changed in the student handbook.”

“However, you were found and returned after.” Dimitri took a moment, looking thoughtful as he seemingly tried to find the right words. “Discipline at St. Vladimir’s now leans towards the corporal kind.”

Rose stared, blinked, and stared some more. “Come again?”

The guardian sighed, shaking his head slightly. The movement caused a few more strands to come loose from his ponytail. “Corporal punishment, Rose. I’m sure I don’t need to spell it out for you any more than that. Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

His eyes scanned the room, and Rose watched as his mind worked to assess where this punishment might take place. But she couldn’t really think straight. It’d been a while since she’d been spanked, and only one person had ever done so. And she could assure anyone that it was a vastly different context than what Dimitri was about to do to her.

Rose’s mouth felt dry, either from nerves or a little bit of fear she couldn’t really tell. For one, the only person who had ever spanked her wasn’t nearly as strong or as big as the dhampir standing in front of her. And secondly, her reaction to one of those spankings was not the reaction she’d be having in a few moments. Hopefully her body wouldn’t confuse the two. Though, with the way her heart was pounding, she doubted she would.

“I think it best if you leaned over your desk,” Dimitri said after a minute. 

He walked over to the boxes when something resting on top caught his eye. He pulled out an old wooden hairbrush that Rhea Dragomir had given her many years ago. It was handmade, embellished with the Dragomir family crest on the handle. Rose still remembers sleeping over at Lissa’s house in the summers and during holiday break, sitting crosslegged in front of the woman who’d always been more of a mother to her, and having her gently brush the tangles from her hair she always gathered from days playing all over their home with Lissa. She’d loved that brush, and those special moments she was able to share with Momma Rhea.

“Why do you need that?” Rose asked hesitantly, though she already knew the answer. The brush was wide, probably about three and a half inches across and five inches long, made of a heavy, sturdy wood. And had a smooth, flat, finished back. Rose had never thought much to how threatening the simple tool looked until this moment.

“I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to use my hand,” Dimitri said easily. “Does Vasilisa have something similar?” He brushed his thumb across the small Dragomir crest.

“Lissa,” Rose corrected him automatically for the second time that day. He inclined his head but didn’t comment further. Then his question registered. “Why do you care if Lissa has a brush like mine?”

“Because,” Dimitri said slowly, almost hesitantly, as if he knew he was treading into unsafe waters, “as her assigned guardian, I will be seeing to her punishment for running away as well.”

Rose felt her stomach drop and her eyes widen in surprise. Lissa? Punish, harm, hurt Lissa? “You would…you would hurt her? You can’t. No. No, you can’t. I won’t let you. You won’t touch her!” 

She heard her voice rising as she took steps towards him. Luckily, he had closed the door, otherwise people in the dorm probably would have heard. Though there weren’t many on this side of the building given so few dhampir girls went through training to become guardians. Dimitri reached out before she could do something to get her into more trouble, gripping her upper arm firmly and holding her still in front of him.

“You can’t,” Rose said, desperation slipping into her tone. The thought of Lissa being punished because of her, because she’d taken her away, because she’d tried to protect the princess from whatever had been terrifying her before… “Please.”

“I’m sorry, Rose,” Dimitri said gently. And it sounded as if he meant it. Of course, they were dhampirs. A guardian, in his case, and a novice in hers. From birth they’d been taught and believed that the Moroi were to be protected. And here was Dimitri, faced with punishing a very special one at that. “But I have to. Both of you ran away, and therefore, both of you will have to be punished.”

Rose was quiet as she stared at the brush in Dimitri’s free hand that rested against his thigh. She was absolutely sure that whatever he did to her, it was going to hurt a lot more than the spankings she had had in the past. And she was sure it was going to make the next day’s training sessions and classes that much more unbearable to power through. But she also knew that she was stronger and sturdier than Lissa. And despite how much she was dreading what was coming, she knew what she had to do.

“Punish me instead,” she said finally, raising her eyes to meet his.

“I already am,” Dimitri replied, somewhat confused.

“No,” Rose said, slightly annoyed at his slow uptake. “Give me Lissa’s. I’ll take both.”

Dimitri studied her for a few moments. “Why?”

“Because I’m her guardian,” Rose said firmly. “Novice or not, officially assigned or whatever, Lissa has always been, and will always be, my responsibility. And I’m not going to sit back knowing you plan on harming her. I don’t care if it’s just school discipline. I won’t let her be hurt.” She took a deep breath. “So, give me hers.”

Rose watched Dimitri study her, again. Her patience was wearing very, very thin. She’d been up for nearly forty hours, had her butt kicked nine ways to Sunday, and had been plopped back into the world she and Lissa had tried so hard to leave behind. She wanted to sleep, and the only thing standing in her way was a six-foot-seven god wielding an old Dragomir heirloom.

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” Rose jerked her arm from his hold when she felt it had loosened somewhat, and she marched determinedly over to her computer desk. She tried to act braver than she felt, moving her laptop to one side and placing her palms on the cool surface.

She heard the hushed footsteps as Dimitri crossed the room to stand behind her. “Move your feet back slightly,” he instructed. She did so reluctantly, because the position seemed to offer him a prime target. One she really didn’t want to give him.

Rose tried to remain calm, but her mind wouldn’t slow down, and her heart only seemed to be speeding up. Trying to block out everything around her, she scrunched her eyes shut and held her breath. One by one, her muscles began to tense in apprehension for the first blow.

“Don’t tense,” Dimitri said gently. His left hand circled her left elbow. She wasn’t sure if it was to restrain her or to comfort her. “I won’t tell you how many I have in mind. I just ask that you try to stay still. I don’t want to accidentally hit you where I’m not trying.”

Dimitri waited for what seemed like forever. It was probably only one minute or two, but to Rose it seemed like a lifetime. But once the aching muscles in her shoulders relaxed, a searing burst of pain across her left cheek paired with a loud smacking sound filled her head. She didn’t have much time to process the shock of it before an equally burning spank was landed to her right cheek.

The spanks were infinitely more painful than those she had received in the past. Gone were the indulgent pats, rubs, and wandering fingers. There were no giggles or teasing words or gentle lectures as the spanking was given. Dimitri was as quiet handing out punishment as he was at any other time. Rose tried to count, to give her mind something to focus on that wasn’t pain and discomfort. After a dozen, she lost track in favor of trying to twist away from the horrible brush.

The hand on her elbow tightened for a moment, but she had a better leverage. The next spank hit lower, along her crease and the top of her thigh. The burst of fire caused her the first sound of pain to slip from between her lips. Suddenly, Rose found herself pushed forward, and Dimitri’s free arm encircled her waist to pin her right wrist to her hip and her left arm between their bodies. She was effectively pinned, though her legs were free. But if she wanted to keep from faceplanting into the desk, she had to keep them on the ground.

“Hold still, Rose. We’re almost done.”

When he started again, Rose didn’t both trying to hold in her small cries of pain. Her bottom hurt as if someone had held it over an open flame. Every muscle seemed to ache more than it had half an hour ago in the gym, and the added pains of the spanking weren’t helping. Her head was pounding in time with the loud smacking sounds as the brush made contact with her vulnerable bottom, and her complete exhaustion was blanketing her.

And still the blows kept coming. One after the other, left, right, left, right. Upper then lower or focusing on the meatiest part of her bottom that would bear her weight the next day every time she sat. This area got the brunt of the punishment, but it was when he went to the tops of her thighs that the tears began forming.

“D-Dimitri,” Rose said desperately. She didn’t want to cry. She should be stronger than this, she’d dealt with pain. Hell, sometimes in the past she’d liked it quite a bit. But this was different, and not in a good way.

He didn’t say anything. He just held her more firmly in place and kept raining down spanks.

Rose isn’t sure when she started crying, but she did know that once she did, she couldn’t seem to stop. All of the pain and exhaustion and stress and humiliation of the day seemed to bubble up and out before she could even attempt to get it under control. She couldn’t find it in her to be embarrassed as she sobbed. With the first sounds of her tears, Dimitri put the brush on the computer desk and helped Rose to straighten. But when she tried to take a blind step, towards her bed or him neither of them really knew, he knees seemed to give out. His arms circled her waist, pulling her body against his. So, she buried her face in his chest and cried until fatigue pulled her into dreamless sleep.

Rose woke the next morning tucked into her bed on her stomach, a mound of blankets piled on top of her. She still wore her workout clothes down to her socks. She felt smelly and sticky and horribly sore. But she also felt well rested, properly punished, and maybe just slightly exhilarated at how easily her mentor had been able to control her.

Why did that always catch her attention? God, she needed to talk to Lissa.


End file.
